unbreon and espeon the daylight of night
by Ferret112
Summary: pokemon are always on journeys but this one journey is the one that saved the pokemon world


chapter one day in the life

unbreon was sleeping in his den after a long battle with espeon this was just a play fight they do this because they like to tussle with each other ever sence they were kids after a while he got up and said to espeon is it just me or have gotten stronger? look who`s talking mr shadow head she said playfully hey guys said a flaroen espeon looked at him with cold eye and girls he added at the end reducing her look to a gruntled look whats going on flareon ? asked unbreon I am going to ask leafeon to be my mate he said proudly with his head up high unbreon and espeon just rolled there eyes at the news flareon and leafeon have done this many times leafeon always denies and says she needs more time (which this cycle happens every single week by the way )unbreon say great good luck he says youll need it unbreon mutters under his breath as flareon walked away as happy as can be and espeon and unbreon looked at each other and smiled you know if she ever says yes to flareon it the end of the world said unbreon agreed said espeon

(later)

unbreon, espeon yelled flareon what! said unbreon leafeon said yes espeon and unbreon just whispered to each other its the end of the world ! anyways I just wanted to tell you this flareon said so he left espeon looked at him with wide eyes then a jolteon came running in a flash (note he sounds like a really fast talking cartoonish girble or mouse)hey guy! Said joleon Hey jolteon said espeon with a blush jolteon seeing this started to blush too but he got a hold of him self listen guys I got the newsboy job jolteon said I knew you could do it espeon said with a purr so what's the news unbreon asked well glaceon wants to see you jolteon said me why me (this will take some explaining well any ways eeveeultions has king and queen like figures but the prince and princess rule not the king or queen any ways glaceon is a princess long story short) after hours of walking the unbreon finally got to tree wood (more explaining to do tree wood is like the caste for the prince or princess it has 31 rooms to be exact ) so unbreon walks to glaceon room to find her ice sculpting yes your majesty unbreon said respectably you knows you can just call me glaceon now right she said with a smile well I don't have the power to call you that only the one you choose to mate with can call you by your name glaceon he said with a friendly smile well what do you think this is about glaceon said with a purr and now going in circles around his body um another complait for using to much water he asks randomly trying to change the subject no but that is a problem she said hitting him playfully this was when it dawned on him what glaceon was doing and knowing where she was going with this I am not getting anther donut okay unbreon said weakly glaceon laft out loudly no I chose you to be my mate she said licking his cheek and a nuzzle you can go now she said with love in her eyes ok-okay unbreon said leaving her room (it looks like a old wooden room with nothing but a pile of leaves

(later)

unbreon walked home proudly and happily skipping down a road he knew he did not have much but now he had his dream girl a good friend and a den warm and cozy as he got back he saw one of his friends Pikachu romping in some flowers hey Pikachu unbreon said waving his hand Pikachu saw and came to say hi and unbreon told everything that just happened early that night that's great Pikachu said I know soon I will be the most lucky guy here unbreon said so Pikachu said you think you can beat me in battle he said your on said unbreon unbreon used shadow ball Pikachu got hit directly in the chest Pikachu used thunder bolt and unbreon countered with shadow Beam the shadow beam then easily over powered the thunder bolt knocking Pikachu out ouch Pikachu said your tough Pikachu said so Pikachu got up and said goodbye and ran away unbreon got to his den where a strange figure was standing over a dead Pokemon the dead Pokemon had wings and a bright red core finally your power is mine yveltal said the floating Pokemon who was


End file.
